This invention relates to sound suppression of a gas turbine engine exhaust and particularly to means for minimizing pressure losses occasioned in the muffler tail pipe exhaust plug.
As is shown in U.S. Patent Application Ser. No. 003,434 filed on Jan. 12, 1979 by D. E. Cicon and assigned to the same assignee as this patent application, an acoustic plug carries a plurality of slots communicating the grazing flow with the volume internal of the plug. To minimize interaction of flow into and out of adjacent slots internal partitions are judiciously located therein.
This invention serves to eliminate these partitions by discretely mounting the openings in the plug such that pressure balance is effectuated and flow velocity into and out of the plug through the openings are eliminated or minimized.